bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathreya Kasisopa
Kathreya Kasisopa is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Kathreya is Big Brother's first Thai housemate. She came to the UK from Thailand seven years ago to study, and has since become a British citizen. Her main obsession is cookies. Kathreya says she's addicted to them and she carries a cookie jar with her wherever she goes. Her dream is to travel the world and taste cookies in every country. A Thai massage therapist, she would love to one day open her own Thai massage agency, or alternatively open her own restaurant as she's also passionate about cooking. Kathreya is a Buddhist, believes strongly in Karma and will do anything to avoid an argument. She loves wearing bright clothing, and wears platform boots at all times to give her extra height as she is only 5ft tall. On the subject of her physical attributes, Kathreya likens her shape to a potato - "If you like jacket potato you will love me". She's scared of the dark, heights and has a hatred of feet. She also doesn't take drugs or drink alcohol, and says that she doesn't really understand British humour. But, she's a romantic at heart - everyday she fills a lunchbox for her fiancé and on Valentines she even made him heart shaped sandwiches. Kathreya says she isn't doing Big Brother for the money - she just wants people to know who she is. Big Brother 9 On Day 54, it was revealed to the House that Big Brother had caught seven housemates discussing nominations in secret code, so as a punishment they faced the public vote alongside Dale and Luke, who were already nominated for eviction; Kathreya was one of these seven housemates. Kathreya survived the public vote on Day 58 and Luke was evicted from the House. On Day 90, Kathreya was the thirteenth person to be evicted from the House after receiving 4.9% of the public vote to win, and finished in sixth place. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Kathreya appeared in pantomime at Leicester Square Theatre's Basement theatre in 2009. Gallery Kathreya2.jpg|Kathreya enters the Big Brother 9 House Kathreya5.jpg|Kathreya's official full-length publicity photo Kathreya1.jpg|Kathreya smiling in the Big Brother 9 living area Kathreya3.jpg|Kathreya in the Big Brother 9 swimming pool Kathreya4.jpg|Kathreya crying in the Big Brother 9 main bedroom Kathreya6.jpg|Kathreya is evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *Thus far, Kathreya is the only ever housemate to originate form Thailand. *Kathreya is one of six Big Brother housemates (the others being Elizabeth Woodcock, Stuart Wilson, Craig Coates, Mohamed Mohamed and Tom O'Connell) that were evicted before the Final after receiving the fewest votes to win in the final-week. *In Big Brother 9, Kathreya and Sara Folino were the only housemate to reach the Final-week and to have not been Head of House at some point. *In Big Brother 9, housemates living on the Hell side of the House had to gain the right to nominate; Kathreya and Michael Hughes were the only two housemates who were not eligible to nominate one week after they failed to gain the right to do so. *In 2010, Kathreya entered the Ultimate Big Brother House in order to participate in the "Who is She?" task. *Kathreya entered the Big Brother 9 House holding a jar of cookies. **She is the first ever housemate to do so. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate